Devices for spatially lifting and positioning an object are known which are based on suction heads, for example resilient suction cups which are connected to a pump or the like in order to be able to hold the object by means of the suction head, due to low pressure and friction and to be able to spatially move the object as desired, suspended from the suction head. Particularly in the case of relatively large or flat articles, such as plastics films, metal sheets or paper, a plurality of suction heads is usually required in order to be able to hold the object during movement. During the movement, a relative movement between object and suction head must be reliably avoided in order to be able to allow an exact positioning of the object after the movement.
When the known suction heads are used for geometrically deformed objects, objects having a rough surface or objects which are oily, dirty or soiled in another manner, there is the risk that the suction heads will quickly lose contact with the object and the object will fall from the suction head. There is the further risk that when known suction heads are used, during an inclined spatial movement, the objects will peel off from the suction heads due to the movement and will fall.
Furthermore, to handle objects, particularly flat objects, devices are known in which a whirlwind is generated inside a generally cylindrical housing, which whirlwind generates a low pressure which can attract objects. Devices of this type are also known as vortex attractors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,321 describes a vortex attractor which comprises an impeller with a plurality of radially arranged blades for generating a whirlwind. The whirlwind produces a low pressure which can be used to attract and hold an object.